in love with a killer
by thesilentwinterrebel
Summary: Dean is a neglected, silent, child. she is hated, and she in love with Brock. but he hates her. but changes with a birthday present.


**_don't_** ** _own venture brothers. been a while since I watched the show so I will just freestyle it and stuff. this is my first time writing stuff like his so don't be too hard on me. also, Dean will be a girl._** **_will have the same_**

 ** _pairing: Dean x Brock_**

Chapter 1: I'm... fine

Dean's pov

I watched as Brock and his girlfriend make out. I looked down at the birthday present I made for Brock. it was Brock's birthday and I wanted to do something nice for him. it's hard to see him with someone else. but I'm ok. she makes him happy. I turned around to go to Brock's room. I didn't notice Brock saw me and started following me. I knew everyone in my family hated me. I knew. but that didn't stop me from loving them like a naive child. but my heart grew cold as the years, and then Brock came. he came and stole my icy glass heart with one smile. I kept it to myself when he started to hate me as well. after that, I locked myself away emotionally. I found a man to teach me everything he knew. he told me to only use it if it was needed. I had fell in love with him. the only other person I am still in love with other than Brock. I also knew he hated me. it turned out, he was my uncle. I stopped at Brock's door with a look of heartbreak on my face. the people I fall for are the ones who will only hurt me. the people I love will only continue to hurt me. a broken smile worked it's way onto my lips. tears ran down my cheeks as I walked into the room and placed the gift by the trash. because that's what it was. trash. like me. I had a note inside the box. but it doesn't matter. not any more at least. I turned around only to hit a hard object. funny, I'm sure that the wall wasn't here before I came in. I looked up to see Brock looking down at me. my eyes widened and I jumped back. I had a hand grabbing air and realized I didn't have my weapon with me. It was a reflex I picked up while I was training. Brock frowned at me. "um hey, happy birthday Brock! ha, I didn't see you there." I said with a forced smile. "I should be going. bye!" I said moving around him, but he grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him only to see a sad look in his eyes. "what's wrong?" I asked him, but he didn't say anything. he just put his arms around me. I didn't know what that was. he pulled away and looked at me. I cocked my head to the side in confusion at him. "what was that?" I asked softly and Brock looked at me in shock. "w-w-what?" he asked as he grabbed both shoulders, one of which was just starting to heal. I didn't show any indication that I was in pain. "what was that? I never got one of those. what is it?" I asked again and he shook his head. "you don't know what a hug is?" Brock asked and I shook my head.

"love?" he asked

"nope." a lie

"happiness?" he tried

"don't know what that is." I said

"sadness?"

"nope."

"fear?"

"doesn't live in a single bone in my body."

"hate?"

"something I know far too well."

"pain?"

"a constant factor in my life."

"rage?"

"seen it, never felt it."

"joy?"

"never heard of it."

"lust?"

"what's that?"

"nevermind!"

"ok, fine."

"digust?"

"you pulling my chain here?"

Brock growled and shook me hard. "my God are you insane?!" he hissed at me. I shook my head. my mask slipped and my eyes dulled completely. "no, I'm not. I'm just a broken child that can't be fixed." I said with a broken smile. I pulled myself out of his hold and walked past him. then stopped at the door. I turned to look at him, my mask slipping back into place. "oh yea and happy birthday Brock!" I said with a fake smile and fake cheer. only this time, Brock saw right through me. I then walked out and avoided Brock and his girlfriend like hell for the rest of the day. when night fell, I walked to my room. my life is complete hell. and I want it to stop. my father doesn't care for me, my brother hates me, amd I am in love with my body-guard, who's sanity is under question. I soghed softly. I looked up and saw my door. I grabbed the knob. but before I walked into the room, I saw Hank kissing with Brock's girlfriend. with my eyes wide I went the room. once in my room, which I don't share with Hank thank god, I slid down. Mary, who was Brock's girlfriend, is cheating on him. I silently shook. I knew that Mary was a skank and a whore, but no one listened to me. but now that I know she was a cheater, how the hell am I supposed prove it to Brock? I shook my head and wiped my tears. I got up and pulled out my art pad, then laid on my bed. I was never really a artist, but I had a serious talent for art, something no in my family has. I just worked on it over the years. I opened the pad and started to draw. first, I drew dad. even though he hated me, I saw him as my protector. I drew him holding me as a baby. he had love in his eyes. he had a smile on his face. he was sitting in a chair holding me as a baby. once I was done, I drew Hank. I drew him as a protecter. he never a damn thing to protect me, but still I drew on him standing in front of me protecting me from bullies. then Brock. it was hard to draw him. I drew him holding a younger me in one arm while holding a machete in the other. he was covered in blood while I was covered head to toe in blood. my hair was cut back then. I heard the door open and looked up just in time to see Brock close the door. he had the box I had put in his room in one arm. it was open. I blushed darkly and buried my head into my pillow. I heard a click and knew that Brock locked the door. _'shame! oh the shame! god please let me die in shame!'_ I begged inside of my head, but my prayer went unanswered. I felt my bed dip under added weight. I didn't look up. I didn't look up even after I felt his hand on my back and start rubbing. I purred as he rubbed my back and blushed even darker as I did so. I heard a soft thud and I was flipped over. I blinked as I stared at Brock. his light blue eyes turned a few shades darker. he moved his body over mine and he held my hands down. "damn, I love it when you pur." he rumbled in my ear. I was pretty sure that I made a new shade of red when he grabbed my hand. he put my hand on his crotch and I'm now very sure that I made a new shade of red. there was a bulge there. a big one. Brock glared at me. "this is what you do to me on a day to day basis. before I met that witch, I had no way to satisfy myself. this was constantly here because you are to damn sexy. this hard on is because of you, so you need to take responsibility for what you do to me." he said hungrily as he stared at me. Brock put his leg between mine and kissed me roughly. I moaned softly into the kiss. he slipped his hand under my shirt. my eyes flew open. no one knew I was a girl. I'm a double d cup, and its hard to hide my chest. if Brock found out, he may go tell Dad. and who knows what he'll do to me if he found out. I know I got my chest from mom, and she had a bigger size than me. I didn't want anyone to find out that I am a girl. it will be hell for me if it got out. suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. our heads snapped to the door. Brock growled lowly as we got up. I stood up and stretched. I went to the door, forgetting that I had my art pad on my bed. I unlocked the door and opened it to see dad. "do you know where Hank is?" he asked and I thought about it. "I saw him not too long ago with Mary. they went into his room." I said pointing at Hank's room. he nodded at me and went to Hank's room. I wanted to know what he wanted to talk to Hank about but I decided not to care. I closed the door and locked it. as soon as I did, I turned around to see Brock on my bed, looking through the various art that I had drawn. I blushed as I walked over to him. "um are you done looking through my art book?" I asked and he looked up at me. "you are a amazing artist. I wonder why you never told anyone." Brock said as he looked back at one. the one that I was currently working on. "I noticed that you draw me. _a lot_. care to explain?" Brock asked with a smirk on his lips. I blushed. I played it off with a shrug. "you make good inspiration. I can't deny that." I said as I sat down. it wasn't a total lie either. Brock did make a good inspiration. dad did too sometimes. Brock shook his head at me with a smile. "what happened to Mary?" I asked and he shrugged care-lessly. "I really don't care for her. to be honest, she only there for relief." Brock said softly as he set the art book on the desk. he turned to me. the spark of lust was still there. I blushed darkly. I looked away, anywhere but him. Brock grabbed me and pulled me up. he kissed me deeply and passionately. he pulled me closer to him. he grinded his hard on against me. I moaned softly into the kiss. we pulled away for air. I hid my face in his chest as I panted for air. and because I hid my face, I didn't see the heated stare Brock was giving me. I felt a hand grabbed mine. I looked up at him and almost died. Brock was giving me the most lustful stare I ever seen. I knew I was blushing badly. Brock guided my hand to his chest. I blinked. "do you feel that?" he asked and I felt his heart racing fast. he grabbed my other hand and put it on his crotch. "do you feel it?" he asked again and I nodded. "this is what you do to me every day. everytime I walk past you, I see you, I look at you, I think of you, my heart reaces. everytime I see you in a big over sized shirt with your underwear, I get a hard on. nothing works anymore. I couldn't just go fuck some whore and be done with it. it was never enough." Brock explain as he let my hands go. my hands stayed where they were. he pulled me close. "you don't know what you do to me every single day I see you. every time I'm near you and every time I touch your soft skin. it takes so much will power just to keep myself from jumping you, taking you to my room and make sweet love to you." Brock said as he pushed me back on my bed. I never said a word as he said this. I didn't know what to say. "every time I thought I had control, you will come and it would be shot all to hell. I tried everything I could to stop feeling the way I felt. but I gave up on trying to get rid of them a while ago. I know that it's a lost cause." Brock said as he leaned towards me. he gently pushed me onto my back until I was on my back and he was towering over me. his blue eyes clashed with my violet blue ones. he kissed me again. I knew it was more desperate than before. "I need to tell you something." he said softly, slipping a hand under me and pulling me up. I wrapped my arms around Brock's neck. "what is it?" I asked and he buried his face into my neck. he was shaking, hard and I felt wetness on my neck. Brock was crying. he leaned into me, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry. I never meant to see. I was just walking by when I saw your door open." he sobbed. I didn't know what he was talking about. "when was this?" I asked softly and he looked at me. "2 weeks ago, I was walking by, and I saw your door opened. not completely open, but enough to see you half naked. I saw your binded chest. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't stop watching. you were getting dressed. I couldn't stop watching. I didn't tell anyone. I walk by your room in hope to watch you again. I'm sorry." he said before burying his face into my chest. my eyes were wide with shock and I knew my mouth was hanging open. he saw me and didn't tell me! oh my god he saw me! I never intended for anyone to know. I had wanted to keep this to my grave. I pushed him off of me. tears ran down my face. "why didn't you tell me then?!" I hissed at him, dropping the deep voice. it was easier for me to act like a boy. my voice sounded like a boys and I have to make it lighter to sound like a girl. but I wasn't aiming for that. I made my voice deeper, and acted like a boy. that way I don't get hurt more than I already did. he looked away as I got up. I paced around the room. I glared at him, the tears ran down my cheeks, having a panic attack. it wasn't good for me to have one at all. I stopped pacing and started crying queitly, but I didn't notice. Brock got up and hugged me tightly. I cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this important to you." he said as he rubbed my back. I whimpered softly into his shoulder as he held me. I started hitting his chest weakly, but he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop. I softly sobbing on his chest. my body shook in his arms. I slowly stopped crying. we stood there in silence. "thanks for not telling anyone." I said softly as he stroked my head. my wig came out. my ankle length hair fell out. it was pure white. I buried my face in his chest. Brock ran a hand threw my hair. "you never told me that you had white hair." he said softly sitting down, taking me with him. Brock made me look up at him and wiped away the stray tears. "please don't hate me. I don't want to lose you." he begged softly and I sighed softly closing my eyes. I looked up at him. "I am still mad that you didn't tell me. I understand that I would've had a panic attack, but if you told me, it can't be helped. I'm not all perfect." I said with a very soft sigh. I looked away and Brock began to rub my neck. I purred as he did it. he tightened his hold on me. "if I had said I love you, would you be angry at me?" Brock asked and I made him look at me. "I would say that you are a fool, but that will mean that I am too because I am completely in love with you." I said with a smile and Brock laughed softly at me. we leaned our heads together and laughed at the irony. Brock made me look at him. he had a serious look on his face. "your dad won't let us live if he found out." he said and I smiled at him. "but he won't." I said with a sad glint in my eye. "and how do you know?" Brock asked softly. I knew that he won't like it. "because we will fake my death."

Brock's pov

"what was that?" Dean asked softly and I looked at him in shock. did he really just say that? "w-w-what?" I asked as his grabbed both shoulders, I took notice that both were broken and one of them were just starting to heal. but Dean didn't show any indication that he was in pain. "what was that? I never got one of those. what is it?" Dean asked again and I shook my head. he didn't know what a hug was? but then I realized that he never got anything in terms of affection. "you don't know what a hug is?" I asked and Dean shook his head.

"love?" I asked

"nope." a lie, I knew he was lying

"happiness?" I tried

"don't know what that is." Dean said

"sadness?"

"nope."

"fear?"

"doesn't live in a single bone in my body."

"hate?"

"something I know far too well."

"pain?"

"a constant factor in my life."

"rage?"

"seen it, never felt it."

"joy?"

"never heard of it."

"lust?"

"what's that?"

"nevermind!"

"ok, fine."

"digust?"

"you pulling my chain here?"

I growled, frustrated with him, and shook Dean hard. "my God are you insane?!" I hissed at him. he shook his head. all of a sudden, I saw something slip and Dean's eyes dulled completely. "no, I'm not. I'm just a broken child that can't be fixed." he said with a broken smile. Dean pulled himself out of my hold and walked past me. I turned around just Dean stopped at the door. he turned to look at him, his fake mask slipping back into place. "oh yea and happy birthday Brock!" Dean said with a fake smile and fake cheer. only this time, I saw right through him. Dean then walked out and avoided me and my girl-friend like hell for the rest of the day. when night fell, I walked to my room. my life is confusing. I walked into my room and my foot hit something. I looked down at the present that Dean had put by the trash. I picked it up and opened it. inside was a new hunting knife, a bra, under-wear, a peom and a naked picture of Dean in a very revealing position. she looked so innocent in that position. I could feel my body reacting to the picture. I knew that Dean is a girl. no one knows but me and her and even then, Dean doesn't know that I walked in on her 2 weeks ago. and she is very well endowed in both areas. I shook my head and looked through the box. in the box was everything I love. a CD of my favorite band. a pack of cigars and one of my old shirts that I had been looking for. I blinked and growled softly. that little brat stole my shirt and wore it. I got up and left my room. I walked to Dean's room. after a few minutes, I was standing in front of the door that hid Dean. I opened the door. Dean heard the door open and looked up just in time to see me close the door. I had the box she had put in my room in one arm. it was open. she blushed darkly and buried her head into her pillow. I locked the door and went to sit down on the bed. as I sat down, I felt the bed dip under my added weight. Dean didn't look up. she didn't look up even after I put my hand on her back and start rubbing. she purred as I rubbed her back and I knew she blushed even darker as I continued. I put the box down and I flipped Dean over. she blinked as she stared at me. my light blue eyes turned a few shades darker. I moved my body over her's and I held her hands down. "damn, I love it when you pur." I rumbled in Dean's ear. I was pretty sure that she made a new shade of red when I grabbed her hand and put her hand on my crotch and I'm now very sure that she made a new shade of red. there was a bulge there. a big one. I glared at her. she does this to me all the time. she cause me to get arosed Everytime I see her, and it's not fair of how she did it. and she doesn't even know it. "this is what you do to me on a day to day basis. before I met that witch, I had no way to satisfy myself. this was constantly here because you are to damn sexy. this hard on is because of you, so you need to take responsibility for what you do to me." I said hungrily as I stared at her. I put my leg between her's and kissed her roughly. Dean moaned softly into the kiss. and that almost did me in. I slipped my hand under her shirt. than I remembered. no one knew Dean was a girl. no one but me. she is a double d cup, and I know that its very hard to hide her very big chest. if I 'found out', Dean might think that I may go tell Rusty. and who knows what the hell he'll do to her if he found out. like hell if I ever let that happen. I can honestly thank Myra for passing down her big chest to Dean. but I knew that Dean didn't want anyone to find out that she is a girl. it will be hell for her if it got out. suddenly there was a very loud knock at the door. our heads snapped to the door. I growled lowly as we got up. my hand left Dean's shirt and it ached to go back. Dean stood up and stretched. Dean went to the door, and I saw a art pad. I heard Dean unlock the door. I looked through it. it was filled with many different detailed art. alot of them were bloody battles and I saw a lot of drawings of me. "do you know where Hank is?" Rusty asked as I looked at the most recent one. me with blood all over me, carrying a blood soaked Dean in one arm and a machete in the other hand, but it wasn't finished though. "I saw him not too long ago with Mary. they went into his room." I heard Dean say and my eyes narrowed in silent anger. I knew that Mary was cheating. the only reason why she os with me so she can fuck Hank. I want to ring their necks. but I also I wanted to know what Rusty wanted to talk to Hank about but I decided not to care. Dean closed the door and locked it. I heard Dean walk over to me. "um are you done looking through my art book?" she asked and I looked up at her and almost choked. she was leaning towards me and if she had her chest free of her binds, I would be all over her. "you are a amazing artist. I wonder why you never told anyone." I said as I looked back at one. the one that she was currently working on. "I noticed that you draw me. _a lot_. care to explain?" I asked with a smirk on my lips. I knew that it make Dean blush, and Dean pulled through for me. she blushed darkly and she played it off with a shrug. "you make good inspiration. I can't deny that." Dean said as she sat down. I shook my head at her with a smile. I love making Dean blush. she so cute when she does. "what happened to Mary?" she asked and I shrugged care-lessly. "I really don't care for her. to be honest, she only there for relief." I said softly as I set the art book on the desk. I turned to her. the spark of lust was still there. Dean blushed darkly. she looked away, anywhere but me. I won't have that though. I grabbed Dean and pulled her up. I kissed her deeply and passionately. I pulled Dean closer to me. I grinded my hard on against her. she again moaned softly into the kiss. again that almost did me in. we pulled away for air. Dean hid her face in my chest as she panted for air. and because she hid her red, but beautiful, face, she didn't see the heated stare I was giving her. I grabbed her hand. she looked up at me and we both almost died. I was giving Dean the most lustful stare gave and she gave me the most innocent face I ever saw. I knew I done for. there was no way that I will just get over her if this were to ever end. I guided her hand to my chest. I wanted her to feel my racing heart. Dean blinked. "do you feel that?" I asked, but she didn't answer. I grabbed her other hand and put it on my crotch. "do you feel it?" I asked again and this time, Dean nodded. "this is what you do to me every day. everytime I walk past you, I see you, I look at you, I think of you, my heart reaces. everytime I see you in a big oversized shirt with your underwear, I get a hard on. nothing works anymore. I couldn't just go fuck some whore and be done with it. it was never enough." I explained as I let her hands go. Dean's hands stayed where they were. I pulled her close. "you don't know what you do to me every single day I see you. every time I'm near you and every time I touch your soft skin. it takes so much will power just to keep myself from jumping you, taking you to my room and make sweet love to you." I said as I pushed her back on her bed. Dean never said a word as I said this. "every time I thought I had control, you will come and it would be shot all to hell. I tried everything I could to stop feeling the way I felt. but I gave up on trying to get rid of them a while ago. I know that it's a lost cause." I said as I leaned towards her. I gently pushed Dean onto her back until she was on her back and I was towering over her. my blue eyes clashed with her violet blue ones. I kissed her again. I knew it was more desperate than before. I pulled apart for air. "I need to tell you something." I said softly, slipping a hand under Dean and pulling he up. I wrapped my arms around Brock's neck. "what is it?" she asked and I buried my face into her neck. I was shaking, hard and I started to cry. it's eating at me. Dean trusts me so much. I can't lie to her anymore. I leaned into Dean, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. I never meant to see. I was just walking by when I saw your door open." I sobbed. Dean know what I was talking about. "when was this?" she asked softly and I looked at her. "2 weeks ago, I was walking by, and I saw your door opened. not completely open, but enough to see you half naked. I saw your binded chest. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't stop watching. you were getting dressed. I couldn't stop watching. I didn't tell anyone. I walk by your room in hope to watch you again. I'm sorry." I said before burying my face into her chest. I knew eyes were wide with shock and I knew her mouth was hanging open. Dean pushed me off of her. tears ran down her sweet face. I nenever intended to make her crym "why didn't you tell me then?!" Dean hissed at me, dropping the deep voice. her voice still sounded like a boy's and she had an feminine tone to it. I don't know how to answr, so I looked away as she got up. Dean paced around the room. she glared at me, the tears ran down her cheeks, clearly having a panic attack. Dean stopped pacing and started crying queitly, but she didn't notice. I got up and hugged her tightly. I knew that it was important to keep her gender a secret, but I didn't know that it meant this much to her. she cried on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this important to you." I said as I rubbed my back. Dean whimpered softly into my shoulder as I held her. Dean started hitting my chest weakly, but I grabbed her wrist, forcing me to stop. she was softly sobbing on his chest. her body shook in my arms. Dean slowly stopped crying. we stood there in silence. "thanks for not telling anyone." she said softly as I stroked her head. suddenly her brown hair came out. her ankle length white hair fell out. Dean, again, buried her face in my chest. I ran a hand threw her hair. "you never told me that you had white hair." I said softly sitting down, taking Dean with me. I made Dean look up at me and I wiped away the stray tears. "please don't hate me. I don't want to lose you." I begged softly and she sighed softly closing her eyes. Dean looked up at me. "I am still mad that you didn't tell me. I understand that I would've had a panic attack, but if you told me, it can't be helped. I'm not all perfect." she said with a very soft sigh. she looked away and I began to rub her neck. she purred as I did it. I tightened my hold on on her. "if I had said I love you, would you be angry at me?" I asked and Dean made me look at her. her eyes were so beautiful that I could get lost in them. she cocked her head as she looked ar me. "I would say that you are a fool, but that will mean that I am too because I am completely in love with you." she said with a smile and I laughed softly at her. we leaned our heads together and laughed at the irony. I made her look at me again. Ihad a serious look on my face. "your dad won't let us live if he found out." I said and I smiled at him. "but he won't." Dean said with a sad glint in her eye. "and how do you know?" I asked softly. I knew that I won't really like it. "because we will fake my death." she said and I looked at her with a wide eyes. "do you know that if this fails, Rusty will have our heads right?" I asked and Dean nodded at me. "I been working on faking my death. I'm not stupid. it's either I fake my destth, or I disappear without a trace. either way, the old man won't be able to find me." Dean said with a shrug. "why are you so calm about this?" I asked softly and Dean fell back on the bed. I waited for her answer. "the reason why I'm so calm about this is because I have dreams of my death every other night." she said and my body froze. "w-what?"I asked and Dean sat up again. she stared intently at me. "every other night I have a dream of my death. each dream is different and more terrifying than the last. it won't stop until I find someone to love and to love me as much as I love them, or I die." Dean explained and my heart broke. I launched myself at her. I kissed her roughly as I pinned her to the bed. she moaned as I unbutton her pants and roughly pulled them off. we broke apart and I pulled the shirt off. I rumbled loudly when I saw my underwear covering her sweet pussy, my eyes darkening as I pulled it off. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Dean, who had a dark blushed on her face. "is something wrong?" I asked softly and Dean shook her head. "its just... I never done this before." she said and I realized that she's a virgin. "so, I'm your first?" I asked and she nodded. my chest swelled up in Joy and pride at being her first. I smile at her. "you don't know how much that happy that makes me." I said before taking off my own clothes. and we didn't sleep for the rest of the night or didn't come out the next day.


End file.
